


Silence

by wildes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildes/pseuds/wildes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will's dance comes to its end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Never listen to Death Cab for Cutie. Ever.

”What do you see behind closed eyes?”

It’s the third time the question falls from the doctor’s lips.

Will grits his teeth, closes his eyes. His face feels damp with sweat when he runs his hands over it.

_”My design.”_

He feels as though he’s watching himself breathe the words from outside of his body. 

Nothing feels real. Nothing has, not for a very long time now.

##

”Hello, Will,” Hannibal says.

He watches as Will gets to his feet and makes eye contact with him before replying. ”Hello, Dr. Lecter,” he says, his voice clear and content. He never averts his eyes from Hannibal’s.

_I can see you now._

A smile spreads on Hannibal’s face. It was never Will’s design - it was his all along. Hannibal would enjoy saying those words out loud, but there’s no need for them. He can see in Will’s eyes that he knows all that already. It thrills Hannibal, excites him, and the fondness he feels for Will in that moment is different from any other feeling he’s ever experienced before.

##

He visits Will, from time to time, and they have conversations that are not unlike the ones they used to have. Hannibal knows it’s only a matter of time before he wears down Will’s hostility towards him. 

And then, one freezing Wednesday afternoon, Will clutches Hannibal’s ice cold hand through the prison bars with both of his own to warm him, and Hannibal knows he’s won.

He yanks Will forward forcefully. Will gasps in surprise and pain as his chest hits the bars. 

Their lips almost touch.

Hannibal steps away and smiles. They stare at each other for what feels like minutes but is probably mere seconds. Then Hannibal turns on his heels and leaves without saying another word.

##

Will was always going to be his final battle.

When, on a rainy Tuesday morning, Jack Crawford calls to his cell and informs him that Will has escaped from prison, he knows that it’s time to put an end to it.

He gets his jacket and hops to his car. It takes him 24 minutes to find Will.

”Hello, Will,” he says to the shadowy figure.

”Hello, Dr. Lecter,” Will says. He snorts at his own words. It feels like an inside joke of sorts. Hannibal smiles and rests his hand on Will’s shoulder.

”My good Will,” he says, and sits down next to Will on the wet grass. They are both about to get soaking wet, but neither of them minds. Or maybe it’s just that they never stop to think about it.

They share several minutes of comfortable silence, before Hannibal speaks again.

”I think our dance has come to its end,” he says quietly. 

Will turns to look at him, his eyes unreadable. Hannibal licks his lips, and watches as Will follows his tongue with his eyes.

He lunges forward, grabs the front of Will’s jacket with both hands and kisses him, hard.

Will tastes like rain and desperation and a lifetime of sadness.

”I want -” Will grunts as Hannibal pulls back for breath.

”Oh dear boy,” Hannibal says, his lips brushing Will’s cheek as he speaks. ”All your wishes are going to come true.”

He kisses Will again, and it lasts forever, or so it seems.

It feels too soon, but Hannibal knows it’s always going to feel too soon. He carefully moves one hand off of Will’s body and reaches to his back pocket.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Hannibal thinks Will might know what’s about to happen, and it almost, almost makes him stop. 

There are only approximately ten pints of blood in a human being, but it feels like so much more. There’s blood everywhere, staining both of their clothes and running down the wet grass, mixing with the rain and the dirt on the ground. Hannibal yanks the knife from Will’s chest, and a spray of blood greets him. Hannibal can hear his own blood bumping in his veins.

Will falls down to his arms almost instantly, and Hannibal holds him up to look into his eyes. He wants to see.

Will gargles. ”It was always going to end this way,” he whispers, and Hannibal nods, smiling.

”Yes,” he says gently, holding Will tight. His tears mix up with the rain, but the smile never once leaves his face.

It was always going to end this way. 

As life leaves Will’s eyes, Hannibal picks the knife up from the ground, breathes in deep and stabs himself in the heart.

He has time to see that he falls on the ground right next to Will’s lifeless body.

He’s glad his life doesn’t flash in front of his eyes.

The only thing he wants to know is now.


End file.
